


Swear It

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: The words are patient, crouch and dark.Almost to the end! Who's excited?!?





	Swear It

Stiles breathing became faster, his vision darkening, as he curled in on himself.

“Stiles.” He barely caught Derek crouching down in front of him, his voice sounding far away. Derek’s hand wrapped around one of his, pressing it against his own chest. He felt a slow and patient heartbeat against his palm. His eyesight returned to normal as he slowed his breathing.

“I can't do it again, Derek,” he whispered. “I can't lose another child.”

“We won't. Deaton has done enough research this time. When you're ready.”

Stiles looked up at his husband, seeing only love in his eyes. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> The words are patient, crouch and dark. 
> 
> Almost to the end! Who's excited?!?


End file.
